The Beginning of a New Era!
by Durarara
Summary: It's about this one girl named Kiara Klon who's had problems ever since her parents' divorced. She then finds other kids who're digidestined as well. Discover how one digidestined becomes the Guardian of the who9le WORLD! ENJOY! . aka my 1st digi story!
1. Chapter 1: The Digi Destined

**xIchigoLUVRx: Hi people! I was thinking about a new fanfic after publishing one of my Bleach ones so…**

**Koji: You forgot about us?**

**Takuya: Yah!**

**xIchigoLUVRx: What?! You guys are from Digimon Frontier, no duh and oh wait….**

**Koji: YOU ALWAYS LOVED WATCHING US!O**

**Takuya: AND FORGOT ABOUT US AND WENT ON WITH BLEACH AND NARUTO!**

**xIchigoLUVRx: WHAT?! NO! I LUV YOU GUYS! And to prove it, here's a fanfic about Digimon Frontier!**

**Koji: Sure, yeah, we'll see Ichi Luvr -__-"**

**Takuya: She does not own Bleach/ Naruto/ Digimon so….**

**Koji/ Takuya: PLEASE ENJOY! ^.^**

Hi! My name is Kiara Klon and I'm a Digi Destined! No one actually knows about Digimon as well as I do! I really love these cute and cool critters. I wish I had some friends, though, who know about Digimon. Then, one day I got a call to go aboard a train. I suspected it was to the realm of the Digital World where all of us Destined are to go. I ran to get my ticket, but had no money poor me! Then, this awfully cute guy walked up to me and said,

"Need a ticket?"

"Uhm. Yeah, but its alright I don't need you to…."

He had already bought me the ticket for the train I was going to board.

"Here you go!" he said.

"Oh…+////////+ uhm, thank you uhm…."

"I'm Koichi Kimura! Oh great I'm late! Later!" he ran off.

"Bye!" I then realized I was late too.

I ran to the subway as the doors were starting to close, but I had made it inside. This boy was running and barely made it. I turned around and saw this other guy that looked like Koichi, but a bit more serious and quiet. I started walking down the subway and found Koichi!

"Hey! Koichi!"

"Oh! It's you again. Guess we're heading the same way huh?"

"Guess so hehe anyways I didn't give you my name! I'm Kiari Klon."

"Nice name." The subway had stopped already.

"Guess this is our stop eh? Huh! Where you going?!"

He had dashed out already chasing the guy I saw earlier in the train who was plain serious. I started dashing out because I couldn't be late. The elevator's doors had closed already. Koichi and I were too late. He ran another way down the stairs. I had followed him because he can trip.

"Hey! SLOW DOWN! YOU MIGHT TRIP AND WHO KNOWS WHAT'LL HAPPEN!"

"I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE HIM!"

Then, that's when my eyes widened. He had slipped and was falling down the stairs. I ran down quickly and fell to my knees next to him.

"Kouchi!" I yelled and cried, "Koichi! Stay with me! Koichi please!"

He then whispered something I tried to make out and heard, "Ko……ji…." He went unconscious as some paramedics appeared and started to take him away. I tried to run after him until this light from my Digivice started to glow and spoke.

"You're late Kiara. You have to make it to the other Digi Destined."

All of a sudden I was caught in the light and fell on the ground. I looked around and found myself in the Digital World. I started to walk around and it was such a beautiful sight. You see cute little Digimon roaming freely across the sky. I was amazed until I found that guy. The serious one who looked like Koichi. Well, almost I guess.

"Hey!" I said.

He started to walk away. Obviously, made me feel like a stalker -_-

"Hold up! Tsk!" My eyes widened as flames surrounded me.

There was no way to escape. I couldn't breathe well any more. More smoke started to get into my lungs. I started to cough pretty badly. I didn't know what to do. I started to feel like I was going to lose consciousness. I thought the guy would come to help, but guess he just walked away. Then my Digivice glowed and a light appeared right in front of me.

"It is time Kiara."

The light went inside my Digivice and I stood up standing straight and tall.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I for one didn't know what was going on, but I was transforming into a Digimon!

"Angewomon!" I was a dazzling angel guardian. I couldn't believe it. Then, I shot out and called, "Heaven's Charge (_Saint Air_)!" I ended up getting some powers of an Aqua Digimon that was nearby and used its strength, "Aqua Sentra!" I put out the flames and went on ahead.

I loved being an Angel Guardian. It was great. I started to fly around through the sky. Every time I passed by Digimon that were in conflict, it was like they have been lift from a curse because they became nice and stopped fighting. I felt great. Then, I felt this really weird feeling inside. I felt darkness. I couldn't stand it. I started thinking bout how my parents got divorced. Then, I thought how I and my brother were separated from each other when all of a sudden; this Digimon appeared to me and said,

"You don't need any of this my child; you have suffered enough and deserve better than this. Follow me my dear and you'll have everything!" the Digimon placed its hands over me. Dark magic started to go inside of me. Finally, I broke free and ran for it. For now, I felt really bad about what was happening and I went out of my Digi form. I ran and ran and found these other kids. One of them was transformed into Lobomon and another into Agunimon!

"Hey! It's you!" Lobomon said.

"You know her Lobomon?" Aguinimon said.

"Wait you're…." My eyes widened and Lobomon went back to normal.

My vision was shaky and I fell unconscious and the guy that was Lobomon caught me. I couldn't see who it was, but at least I know I'm in safe hands…..for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening of Ladydevimon

I then woke up. I was on someone's back alright. I then said,

"Whe…where am I?" my eyes were still half way closed.

"Don't worry. Just rest up okay?" The voice said.

"But I……."

"I'm Koji Minamoto. Just rest."

My eyes then widened and closed them.

"You're Koji, correct?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"You really don't care do you?"

"What're you talking about?!" he was shocked.

"I'm saying that you don't remember leaving anyone behind?"

"What're you saying?! Are you talking about Takuya, Zoe, P.J, and Tommy?! I didn't leave them."

"No. I'm talking about a someone. It's a he and you know him very well."

'How do you know about me?!"

"I know a lot of things Koji Minamoto. You didn't even have to tell me your name. I already knew it was Koji."

"Okay no. Why don't you open your eyes, stare at me right in the eye and tell me what you're talking about!" he stopped and laid me down.

It was late night. He had built a fire near us as we were going to sleep.

"Fine. Who are you talking about? Kiara?"

"Recall any one by their name being Koichi Kimura?"

"Tsk! How do you know about him?!" he looked away kinda pissed off.

"I met him in the subway station. The train you were aboard. So was Takuya and Koichi was there, following you. I've been wondering Koji, who are you to him?"

"I'm his older brother. He's my younger brother. We were separated ever since our parents' divorced. I haven't seen him ever since."

"I see. We're both in the situation Koji. You see, my parents' were divorced too and I had an older brother. I haven't seen him ever since. I don't even recall knowing his name. I forgot about him completely."

"I see. Anyways, you'd better get some rest."

"You'd better get some rest too Koji! Night!" I said with a smile and slept.

It was freezing during the night. It even started to snow! It was the crack of dawn and I woke up. I turned to my side to find Koji sleeping so soundly. He looked like such a cute little angel! OMG! What am I saying?! Wow! I fall in love with guys to much. The wind blew and I felt so relaxed. I stood up, opened my arms out, and closed my eyes.

"This is so nice." I said.

Koji then had finally woken up and rubbed his eyes then stared at me. He then chuckled and said,

"Hey! What're you doing?!" he said in a sarcastic way.

"I'm enjoying the wind why?" I said as I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"Heh. It's nothing at all Kiara nothing really." He said and smiled.

I had never seen him smile before. The wind blew stronger and broke my hair tie. I was just staring at Koji as Koji looked lost. He looked mesmerized like if he were staring at something he had never seen!

"Koji what is it?" I said with a smile.

"Your hair. It looks nice in the wind. You know Kiara, you're beautiful." He said and smiled.

"Why? Thank you Koji!" I said. I then got a new hair tie, but Koji grabbed it and said,

"Don't tie your hair. It looks nice laid down."

"Oh fine!" I said.

We both started roaming around the Digital World. We then found ourselves in this subway station. It was late night again. I didn't want to sleep so what I did was keep watch while Koji rested. I knew that Koji really didn't sleep. He kept watch and now it's my turn. I then went into Angewomon and roamed around through the sky for awhile. Again, I heard the Digimon's voice. I can't control myself no longer. I was starting to evolve into this really dark person. I became Lady Devimon. They say that a Lady Devimon is a fallen Angewomon. I have guessed that I have fallen into the hands of evil. I then started to go past a lot of Digimon Villages, turning them into dark evil Digimon. I passed nice Digimon and turned them against each other. It was a world of chaos in the Digital World right now. I was happy. I don't know why, but it felt good seeing others suffer the same way I did.

"Now do you know how getting true revenge feels like?" a Digimon named Lucemon said and appeared to me.

"Yes Master Lucemon! It feels good. Really good. Next, hehehe." I said with a smirk, "I'm going to KILL THE DIGI DESTINED!" I said.

"Good. Now go and destroy them! Separate them forever!"He said and left.

I had started out to look for the other Digi Destined. I located all of them and made sure I would at least trick one of them into my own hands of evil. Koji, Takuya, Zoe, P.J, or Tommy. Then, I heard that one of the Digi Destined had fallen. I was glad for one that I'm not the only fallen one. Koji must've woken up by now. I had to kill him. It's now or never. I got ready to charge for an attack, but he had gone into Lobomon already and charged towards me. He had shot his Lobo Laser at me. I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed as I started to return to a normal Angewoman. I, then, de-digivolved and started falling from the sky. Lobomon had caught me and gone to normal as Koji.

"Kiara! Kiara, please wake up!" he would say holding me in his arms.

I, then, opened my eyes a little having a blur in my vision as I whispered, "EGO sum Curator of Universitas (Its Latin in the language she's speaking. The English Translation is : I am the Guardian of the Worlds)."


	3. Chapter 3: What Caused the Darkness?

**Koji speaking here**. I didn't know what happened. What did she mean by the words she was saying? How am I supposed to know what's gotten into her anyways? Well, one thing for sure, she started going back to normal when I was as Lobomon, Spirit of Light, when she was Ladydevimon, said to be a fallen Angewomon. I needed to get answers and the only way is to wait till she awakens. Then, she did awaken.

"Kiara! Are you…..alright?" I tried to seem very worried and concerned for she can tell me more.

"Yes. I am. What happened to me Koji?"

She looked completely confused and lost. Had she really forgotten what had happened to her?

"Well, you turned into a dark Ladydevimon. I got worried. Don't you know what could've happened that turned you into something dark?" I replied back with anguish.

"Maybe. I think it's because….I never met my big brother ever since my parents were divorced. I go so angry at them that the whole time my heart was filled with hate. It felt like there was a huge hole punched into it. Koji, I want to change that, but I don't kno0w how to get my parents back together again." She said about to cry.

"I promise you, once we get back; I'm going to help you to get your parents back together. I promise Kiara!" I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Koji. You know, your once of the nicest people I've ever met so far out of all the Digi Destined." She smiled at me.

"Well, you might get along just fine with Zoe. Heh."

"Zoe. Well, maybe since she and I are the only Digi Destined girls after all." She smiled.

"Anyways I still can't believe a girl like you could fall into the darkness so quickly. It just makes no sense!" I said as I took my bandana off.

"Well, it's kinda late Koji."

"No kidding." I said as I turned my back on her and closed my eyes to sleep.

"Night." She said.

I didn't reply back. All I was thinking about was the new day tomorrow and what else unexpected is going to happen around here in the digital world.

**Kiara speaking**! Anyways, Koji is a really nice guy, but something about him makes me feel like he's missing out on something. Can it be? Is he filled with darkness too knowing his brother was with his mother and how their parents got divorced? Nah. I don't think Koji would make such a big deal about it after all because, I am a girl and guys don't really make such a big deal about it anyways. I still couldn't believe how he didn't reply to me when I told him goodnight. I went to sleep and woke up the next morning only to find Patamon flying right up in my face yelling out:

"GET UP GET UP! IT'S MORNING!"

That annoying lil digimon had to hatch from Bokomon was it? I don't know and who cares -_-. Anyways, I knew something bad was going to happen. I just went out on a stroll in the Digital World. It was beautiful. The sunrise and all, but, I started to get this weird feeling again, deep inside me I started to feel empty inside. I tried and tried to think positive, but I couldn't! I ran to Koji as fast as I can as I started to go to Angewomon. I noticed I was starting to transform into Ladydevimon all over again!

"KOJI! PLEASE PLEASE!" I said with a yell as I cried out with my hands on my head being in pain, "PLEASE WAKE UP AND STOP THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Koji had wakened up to see me starting to transform. He had gone into Lobomon and tried to stop me. I was still going through the whole transmutation, but this time, it wasn't Ladydevimon. Because once I went into Ladydevimon I started to Digivolve! How's this possible?! How can I have started to get even more darkness inside of me?! I don't know where the darkness is coming from, but I knew now that it wasn't from when my parents got a divorce. Something more MASSIVE! Did I miss something in my life that I had forgotten that made me feel darkness? What's going on? How am I supposed to explain to Koji?! Before I shot a glance at Koji, he had already done **Howling Star** (_Speed Star_). I just digivolved out of Ladydevimon before I had digivolved.

**Koji speaking here. **I ran to catch her, but she had landed on her feet already. I keep growing more and more attached to Kiara. I don't know why, but I've never had a crush on any girl at all. The more we travel together in this realm, the more closer and attached we grow of each other. I wonder if she feels the same about me. I wonder sometimes that it's not her parents' divorce that's gotten her like this. It's something more. She's doing it out of hate. I can see it in her eyes sometimes. I hope nothing that bad had happened in her past though.

"*coughs and clears throat* don't worry about me. I'm fine now, well, for now." She said.

"How can I not worry when we're about to lose you! You can't give in to the darkness Kiara! Think positive!"

"But I do! I swear! KOJI IT'S TRUE!" she said as she cried out.

"Just try to get rid of the emptiness by uhm aha! By filling in that emptiness/hole in your heart with memories that you're getting now!" I hope than works.

"Hey! You're right! Why fuss over something so wimpy when I can think of all the great moments right now? You're so right! Thanks Koji!" she had hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

She, then, backed away and was blushing. She was probably embarrassed at what she did. I felt a little blush roll up my cheeks as well.


End file.
